Dance lessons under moonlight (English version)
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [BLACKILLER] Watching Soma dance with her, Sebastian began to feel strange. What would be the reason? Jealousy? Ludicrous! Demons didn't feel such things and even if they did, he had no reason to feel them whatsoever. It was just an invitation to dance, nothing more. But then, did the demon want to dance with Maylene? [SebasMay] Translation by Fox McCloude! Thank you so much, Foxy!


HELLO, KURO-FANDOM!

To be honest, this one-shot occurred to me after reading Chapter 81 of the manga… and also to vent out my disappointment that Yana-sama didn't insinuate any SEBASMAY during the dance of June 4th at Weston College. While there was a itty-bitty-tiny image Our!CIELIZZY, well, COME ON! How hard it is to my dear mangaka to insinuate a bit more the hetero couples?

Though there was a random SOMAYLENE reference _(What the F*ck!?)_ there's a lot of Sebastian x Maylene fans _(including me…) _who fell for the couple thanks to the insinuations, funny and tender moments at the beginning of the manga.

Well… I hope you enjoy this little one-shot **(n.n)**

Leave your thoughts, reviews, tips and please NO insults. Thank you!

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_DISCLAIMERS_****_:_**_ Neither 'Kuroshitsuji' nor its lovely characters belong to me, but to Yana Toboso-sama. All that's mine is this story and the events that happen here._

**_._**

**_WARNING_****_: _**_Includes spoilers from the Kuroshitsuji manga, more focused in the entire Weston College arc and specifically Chapter 81. The protagonist couple is BLACKILLER/SebasMay; whether you like it or not you've been warned and forewarned is forearmed. I should also add there are SUPER SLIGHT insinuations of SOMAYLENE, although I didn't plan it, it just came out. Also a few bits of little-bitty-tiny insinuations of ROYALDIAN/Our!CIELIZZY._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_[ONE-SHOT]_**

**_"Dance lessons under moonlight"_**

**_English translation by 'Fox McCloude'_**

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_. _

_._

_._

**_… PART 01: The "Professor's" Jealousy…_**

_._

_._

_._

It was June 4th at Weston College, and to everybody's surprise, the house that came out on top in the Cricket Tournament was none other than _Sapphire Owl_. Also known as the Blue House. And after their triumph, all members were in the middle of the "boats' act". But having NEVER imagined they'd be the winners that year, they never attended ANY of the act's rehearsals… so they all capsized and fell into the water.

Nevertheless, the resulting embarrassment and white mockery were replaced by astonishment, thanks to the beautiful and wonderful fireworks show.

After that and the following banquet, the members of the school's orchestra took to play their instruments and music took over the atmosphere. Many people began dancing, among them Elizabeth and Ciel due to the prompting of the latter's new friend, McMillan. Along with Mr. Tanaka and Frances, due to the prodding of the Marchioness' eager husband, called Alexis. As well as Lizzy's very own older brother and lady-in-waiting, Edward and Paula, among many other dancing couples…

Among those dancers were Soma and _that_ person. Thanks to the same invitation that Maid Phantomhive got from the prince, who now was a temporary "exchange student" from the Red House: _Scarlet Fox._

That's how everything went down. A sweet smile and a polite, yet nice greeting from the Hindu youth, raising the small hat he wore and getting a blush out of the shy maid, was the beginning of the accepted dance to the beat of the music. Maybe her blush wasn't because she had fallen in love with the five-years-younger youth, but because he looked so adorable when he invited her.**_*(1)_**

As well as the apparent reason that a certain "undercover teacher" frowned slightly, his scarlet eyes narrowing and his face suddenly turning serious. Much more than his thin-framed glasses gave out to keep his intellectual image as a professor. But he had to keep appearances as much as possible, smiling and joining the joyful atmosphere of the June 4th celebration.

Although Sebastian couldn't help but smile in amusement for a bit, when he saw the elderly Tanaka dancing with Madame Frances. Wow! That was the first time the tyrannical lady caused him amusement, instead of the usual "intimidation" every time she tried to fix his "unruly" hairstyle, at least according to her.

"Professor Michaelis?"A youthful little voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

The aforementioned turned around and saw that the one calling him was that very same first-year student, member of the Blue House and friend of his young master, N. McMillan.**_*(2)_** He was staring at him curiously behind his glasses, with his little and child-like face, adorned by several freckles across his nose. Smiling casually and politely, not necessarily forced, Sebastian courtly asked:

"Yes, young McMillan? What do you need?"

"Sorry for my intromission, but… don't you want to dance?" Seeing the black-haired man arched an eyebrow, the boy with brown, curly hair added with a smile. "I mean, the teachers of Weston College also have the right to have fun during the celebrations"

"Ah, so that's what you meant…" The 'one hell of a teacher' whispered to himself, but he replied with a smile of his own. "Well, for the time being I don't feel the urge to dance… but I appreciate your concerns for me, young McMillan"

The first-year_ Sapphire Owl_ seemed to find the answer a bit strange, surprise adorning his childish and tender face.

"Are you sure, Professor Michaelis? Don't you have any special person in your heart you'd like to dance with? Unless she might not be here, or perhaps…?" Sebastian gave a questioning glare to his student, who just had a cheery look in his eyes and smiled in understanding. "That's it~! Whether she is present or not in this celebration… Professor Michaelis values that maiden so much, he is faithful to her even in during balls like this, isn't that right? That's why you refuse to dance with any other woman~!"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian seemed skeptical, almost doubtful. But not just at McMillan's "brilliant deduction", but also of his own actions. _«What's this brat talking about…?»_

"Exactly~! Prof. Michaelis loves somebody too much and is completely faithful to her" The freckled young man continued talking in complete innocence, smiling tenderly and his eyes even sparkling in illusion. "Although that doesn't surprise me, considering how kind Prof. Michaelis is, it is only logical his moral sense is so high. But you shouldn't feel you're doing something wrong when you dance with somebody else! This is a party… you should celebrate, Professor! You can dance later with your beloved one, for now relax and go dance with whoever you wish to~"

And with those words, the little boy left somewhere else at the party.

Leaving Sebastian alone and with a big question coursing through his mind: Was he really refusing to dance because he didn't want to "cheat" on… her?

And now, from that doubt, many others sprouted. Why did he feel annoyed at seeing Soma dancing with her?

Even if it was just to keep appearances, why did he refuse to dance with someone other than her?

Not that he was completely angry, neither with her nor the prince; it was just an innocent invitation to dance. Nothing strange at all… even if it did bother him a bit.

So the big doubt was: what was the cause of that? Was it… jealousy?

Ludicrous! Demons didn't feel such things and even if they did —_which he refused to accept on his pride_— he had no reason to feel them whatsoever.

It was just an invitation to dance, nothing more. Even though he was a teenager one step away from being a young adult, Soma was so innocent that none of his actions had second intentions. He was just a cheerful and lively kid, a tall, dark and handsome child. So as much as Maylene would make her blush, that little pervert mind of hers aside, she was just as or more innocent than the prince himself.

Even then… something Sebastian knew, although he didn't give it much importance… was that the maid had only eyes for him and harbored feelings for him in her heart.

There was only one hour left before the celebration concluded, yet there were still people dancing. Although most everyone was quietly chatting in the tables spread across the gardens. The good McMillan and the "undercover" Count Phantomhive; his fiancée and the rest of the Middleford family; Soma and the gentle Agni; the humble Paula and the Phantomhive Manor's servants; as well as the rest of the students from the other Houses and the rest of the guests who didn't dance were chatting between family members and acquaintances.

However, a certain woman with maroon red hair and large glasses seemed lost in thought, as well as notably nervous. The reason? A smiling Soma approached her would soon make it clear.

"Excuse me, Maylene…" The dark-skinned youth quietly called.

But he didn't get to finish his statement, because the maid quickly stood up from her seat, shaking her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs:

_"I-I'M SO SORRY, PRINCE SOMA!_ Excuse me, excuse me! _PLEASE EXCUSE ME!"_—The poor woman seemed completely apologetic and embarrassed. "I swear I didn't mean to s-step on your foot at the end of our d-dance! Neither it was to t-t-trip over the course of this one!"

"Ah? Don't worry, don't worry~" Soma placed both hands on the woman's shoulders, smiling assuredly and even with amusement as he recalled what happened. "You don't need to apologize, Maylene. I'm a beginner myself at this of London's dances, besides… it was funny~!"

The redhead seemed to relax after the reassurance and easiness of the Hindu youth, so she smiled shyly and nodded in the same manner:

"Y-yes…! You're right, Prince Soma~"

"We need to dance again sometime~!" Playfully and cheerfully he purposed, with no other intention than dance and having some healthy fun. "Yes, Maylene?"

"G-gladly, Prince! It'll be an honor~"

Sitting a few meters away and at the teachers' table, Sebastian's demeanor did not soften in the least. It actually seemed to be hardening to the point of scowling. Almost like any teacher worth his salt at the time half of his students had flunked his class. Although he was fully aware that the Hindu Prince's invitation to the London maid —_whether he liked it or not, it had reached his fine and devilish ears— _meant nothing intimate, completely devoid of any conquest or seduction intents… he didn't feel any comfortable with it.

Was it perchance that he was annoyed that the "prince brat" had danced with her, HIS Maylene, instead of him?

Bah! _HUMBUG! _Just that!

It was just humbug, caused by the McMillan kid's questions.

Whether that was the reason or not, he had to focus on the mission he and his Young Master had in that place. As soon as he found the slightest trail of the "mysterious principal", he'd have to find out anything he could about him and solve the case. Especially because his "Lord and Master" was more determined than ever to find out the truth, now that the Queen had been present during the 4th of July event_—making an appearance during the "embarrassing" act and capsize of the Blue House's boats—_ and he wanted to present before her the answer to the dilemma of the missing Weston College students._._

_._

_._

_._

**_… PART 02: The "Professor's" Plan …_**

_._

_._

_._

"Prof. Michaelis, would you grant me a minute?" At the call of a male, gruff and somewhat monotone voice, Sebastian turned around and found a pair of cold eyes staring at him.

They belonged to the Vice Headmaster of Weston College, Johan Agares. A man as tall as him, as slim as him, with hair as black as his own, as mysterious as him… and as handsome as him. Although his attitude was stoic, indifferent, somewhat cold but calm and in other circumstances would remind Sebby of someone**_*(3)_** of his same origin… he could also be somewhat clumsy with his _EPIC _stumbles.

He was standing to his right, as if he had just arrived to the teachers' table. Had he been with the "mysterious" Headmaster? That seemed the most likely… although smiling kindly —_this one was a fake, as the vice headmaster gave him a bad vibe_— the red-eyed man continued the chat:

"Yes, Mr. Agares~?"

"This might not be of my concern. But…" The man glanced at the dance hall, where a few couples still continued to do so. He then glanced back at his 'colleague'. "Don't you want to dance?"

_«OH, MY GOD! Even he asks…!»_ He thought with annoyance, before arching an eyebrow as he realized his own words. Even if it was a "casual" expression among humans, it was weird and even ironic that a demon would mention such deity. Fixing his glasses with an elegant gesture of his right hand, he replied as calmly as he could:

"Not for the time being, Mr. Agares…"

At the teacher's answer, Johan glanced at him again, and for a few seconds, his monotone mask turned slightly curious. Catching the other off-guard, he added insult to injury with the following inquiry:

"You mean you plan to dance some other time?"

If had he been drinking something and as refined as he was, Sebastian would have probably done a spit take upon hearing that. Fortunately that wasn't the case, his eyes just widened. Johan crossed his arms and nodded, as calm and composed as ever.

"I understand, feel free to enjoy the rest of the celebration"

"With all due respect, Mr. Agares, that wasn't what I…"

Alas, the 'one hell of a teacher' was unable to finish his statement, as a bedlam noise interrupted and surprised him. He turned around and, indeed, the vice headmaster was no longer by his side… but a few meters away, face first on the floor, and his leg tangled on the treacherous edge of a tablecloth. Another epic stumble coming up on schedule. Sebastian sighed once more; Johan's words not only brought back his doubts, but it made them grow and even brought up a few new ones.

_«Dance with Maylene some other time?»_ The demon questioned himself in his mind, his crimson stare lost in the crystalline lake a few meters away from him. _«Now that I remember, from her chat with Prince Soma and from what I saw myself… she did stumble a lot and even stomped on his feet…»_

Narrowing his eyes and placing a hand on his chin, he allowed himself to sink deep into his thoughts for a few more seconds… until an idea popped up in his mind.

A mysterious smirk lit up his velvet face. He'd made a choice, and he had the perfect excuse to get close to the maid, overshadowing the suspicions that he'd like to dance with her out of interest or affection. More so neither the students nor the rest of the guests —_who didn't know he was Phantomhive's butler_— would find out he was undercover… he'd have to address to Maylene politely and speak to her 'non-casually', acting as if they didn't know each other.

A simple but effective plan. And yet, there was still one snag…

Would Ciel accept that he'd let his guard down in his watch of the suspicious Vice headmaster and the absent Headmaster, just to dance with Maylene for a few minutes?

That was the crucial point preventing him from realizing his idea…

In other words: the prideful half-pint with a pirate eye-patch was screwing his plan!

.

.

.

"Hey, Ciel…"At the call of his friend McMillan, the aforementioned turned to see him. The freckled _'Sapphire Owl' _looked somewhat worried. "Don't you think Prof. Michaelis looks a bit distressed?"

"Distressed?" The Phantomhive looked frankly weirded out. Sebastian? Distressed? He was a demon, for the love of candy! Although seeming interest in knowing the cause of such suspicions, and feigned a concerned expression to make it seem as if he was, Ciel asked. "How so, McMillan?"

"Weeeeeell…" The kid outstretched the word as he took a hand to the back of his neck. "How do I explain? I think he's been too busy lately. Helping with the preparations prior to June 4th celebration… conducting the orchestra a few moments during a round of the Cricket matches… as well as taking you to the nursery to heal your forehead wound…"

As McMillan continued to name and list the things the "teacher" had done during those days, Ciel frowned slightly as he recalled his own "blow" during the match against the _Green Lion _House. At the same time, he recalled the rest of the "hidden duties" his butler had done: such as following the ghost headmaster in hiding… switching Baldroy's cake for a delicious and non-poisonous one… bringing Ciel a tailor-made suit —_as the one he originally received was a bit too big_— for the moment of Victoria's act, among many other things…

"Aaaand well, because of all that…" He came back to Earth as he heard his friend still talking, concluding with a sigh. "I think it's too much work for him, he needs to relax a bit…"

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, giving some discrete looks between his butler and the rest of people who were dancing_—including several members of Weston College's teaching staff—_ and analyzing the situation thoroughly. Now that he thought about it, as much of a demon he was, it wasn't impossible for Sebastian to get tired. He recalled well what happened at the end of the Campania incident… and he'd strained himself a lot during his time at that school. Every servant deserved a reward or some time off every once in a while, even servants from hell.

"You know what? You're right. I'll go talk to him~!" Feigning a cheerful voice, Ciel stood up and approached the teachers' table with a fake smile. More specifically towards the 'professor' who quietly stared at the lake, machining something in his dark little head. "Excuse me, Prof. Michaelis…"

Pulled out from his thoughts, the raven-haired man glanced at his "dear" pupil and smiling "kindly" asked:

"Yes, young Phantomhive? What do you need, little one?"

"If you don't mind, can we talk in private for a few minutes~?" Ciel's smile widened, clueing him that he was inwardly annoyed by the backhanded _«little one»_ the demon addressed him to his _"not small but young"_ self.

Being fully aware that the charming smile meant as if he'd yelled: _"Little your brain, you bastard! Get your ass off that chair and get a move on!",_ Sebastian stood up and smiled in the same fashion, feigning kindness when it was actually mockery:

"Of course… _small_ Phantomhive~"

Although the younger man didn't lose his fake smile, a little, almost imperceptible vein bulged on his cheek at the "teacher's" emphasis on the word _«small»_. Sebastian knew him well enough to know that, once they were alone and far from public view, the little count would kill him alive with the eye his patch didn't cover.

_._

_._

_._

**_… PART 03: The "Professor's" Dancing Lesson…_**

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Bard…" The former military officer turned around, seeing that the one calling him was his only female companion. "What time did Mr. Tanaka say we'd go back to the manor?"

With his signature cigarette in the mouth, the veteran chef crossed his arms and replied:

"Weeeell… if memory serves, he'd say we'd be leaving near 7:30 pm, 8:00 pm tops" Seeing the disappointed face behind those bottle-neck glasses, the turquoise-eyed man arched an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Do you want to leave already, Maylene?"

"Er… I…"

"_WHAT!?" _Sitting to Bard's right side, with his eyes wide open and the edges of his mouth adorned with some leftovers of the deserts Paula offered him before, Finnian couldn't help but hear his companions' words."Do you really want to leave, Maylene?"

"'Aren't you having fun?'_— __Says Emily_"

Snake's voice seconded, translating for the aforementioned viper, also holding one of Paula's deserts. At the worried stare of the Gardener, and the serene yet intrigued look of the Snake Charmer, the maid denied it, with her hands in front of her chest:

"N-no, it's not that! You guys got it all wrong. I-it's not that I want to leave yet…"

"'Ah, no?'_— Says Oscar_" Her white-haired companion inquired. Seeing the girl shaking her head in denial, voicing another snake he added "'So then?'_— Says Wilde_"

"W-well…" Maylene's cheeks turned a shy and mysterious red, as she began fiddling with her thumbs. "W-what can I say…? It's just… I just want a…"

"_AHHHH, I GET IT!_ You want a muffin~!?" Thinking innocently that he'd guessed his friend's dilemma, the gardener offered one of the snacks in the basket he kept on his lap.

"'They seem pretty good'_— Says Emily_…" The viper couldn't taste them, but her comment was based on the gusto Snake was tasting his own.

Both Maylene and Bard sweated heavily. She kindly refused her companion's offer, while the chef scolded Finny about_ "how come he hadn't offered any muffins to him, yet he did for Maylene". _Then the snake guy let out a small burp, quickly covering his mouth and getting a few giggles from Lizzy and Paula.

Bard then added: "You even gave one to Snake and not me!?"

In response to that, Finnian whistled innocently playing deaf, and then ran off _—taking basket and all— _being wildly chased by the bigger blond. Meanwhile Snake cleaned his little mouth with a handkerchief Paula offered him, with special focus on the coy blush in his scaly face.

Maylene couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle at that and the other pair's scuffle, only hoping that they wouldn't break anything. Fortunately neither of them had done that since they had arrived… well, except for the previously toxic cake from Baldroy, luckily vanished by Sebastian and "_small" _Mr. Tanaka. As that happened, "Lord and Master" Phantomhive had returned from unknown parts.

He retook his seat between his friend McMillan and his fiancée Lizzy; who was then put up to date with the situation. Both of them looked at him curiously expectant. The freckled youth and the blonde used each of their respective fingers to poke one of his arms, bombarding him with questions at the same time:

"So?"

"What did you tell him?"

"What did he say?"

"Did you convince him?"

"Did he accept?"

"Did he refuse?"

"Why are you so _'Cutie'_, Ciel~?"**_*(4)_** That last one was said by Elizabeth, obviously.

Getting increasingly irritated by each poke, blushing and a vein almost about to burst in his forehead, the inevitable happened and Ciel finally let out a steam of anger. However, he managed to hold it back enough to keep his student facade.

"Aaaah, that's it! Knock it off!" Once Lizzy and McMillan stopped, apologizing for invading his personal space, Ciel said he didn't care and answered their doubts with a single statement: "Whatever I said, or whatever he said, it's has no importance whatsoever…"

And of course, it had no importance…

Or rather, neither his friend nor fiancée needed to know, for it included some things about _«Demon», «Master», «Contract», «Master's permission for his Demon to rest for a bit»_ and stuff like that.

Business as usual!

"Besides…" He added folding his arms and with a prideful look. "I'm not _'cutie'_, Eliza…"

"_LIZZY~!"_ The blonde interrupted him with a cute pout, hugging him and by some miracle without choking the air out of him. "And of course you are _cutie_, Ciel! Cuter than a puppy, a kitten, a squirrel, a birdie, a hamster, a bunny, and… errrrrr…"

She elongated that last syllable, trying to find or recall any other cute animal in her stock of "cutie things", when a smiling McMillan suggested:

"Cuter than a little crab and a baby shark together~?"

And like a cherry on top, Snake's raspy voice added too:

"Cuter than a rattle snake~?_— Says _Oscar…"

"_YEAAAAAAH~!"_ Lizzy nodded at the recommendations of both of them, still without letting Ciel out of her hug. "Even cuter than all those animals together!"

_«What the hell is "**cutie**" about crabs, snakes and sharks?»_ Thought Ciel with a _"WTF!?" _face, fighting the imminent blush threatening to take over his cheeks of his affectionate cousin.

"As you wish, Eli-… Lizzy…"

"So, what did Prof. Michaelis say?" His companion asked with anxious curiosity, inwardly moved at the tender scene between the future husband and wife.

"Yeah, Ciel!" The Middleford girl nodded, letting him off the hug. "What did he say?"

"'That's right, give us the drop!'_—_ Everybody says…" It was hard to tell whether Snake meant only his snakes with the 'everybody', or he was including himself.

"Well… you see…"

He just pointed out at the table where Maylene was sitting, buried in her thoughts and almost looking a little sad. Snake opened his eyes slowly as Elizabeth and McMillan almost jumped off their seats, surprised at what they saw next…

_._

_._

_._

_«Maylene…»_

The aforementioned cringed and almost jumped off her seat after hearing a very well-known, male-sounding and velvety voice resounding in her mind. Looking all around, confused, wondering if it had been her imagination at the "desire" that tormented her inside. But she heard it again, this time to her right, whispering to her ear:

"Lady Maylene…"

Thus breathing heavily, she turned in the direction where she heard it… and there he was. Wearing his long-coat and the rest of his clothes as dark as his hair; along with a pendant with a curious silver crucifix adorning his neck; and those elegant glasses in his face. They gave him an intellectual, professional touch, making him even more handsome than normal… as well as highlighting the glint of those pair of ruby eyes that made her melt, blush and even tremble with just one look at them.

"M-M-M-Mr. Sebastian…" The _(shakily named) _raven-haired smirked, guessing the awaited reaction the redhead would have upon seeing him as soon as he came closer. Maylene had to raise her head to look at him face to face, as whether she was sitting or standing, the Michaelis towered over her. "G-Good evening… H-How are you doing?"

"Good evening, Lady Maylene. I'm doing just perfectly, thank you for asking~" The 'one hell of a teacher' smiled in satisfaction as the girl didn't address him casually, keeping up his undercover identity and as if they weren't servants from the same mansion. And when he bowed slightly to get face to face with her, he whispered almost in a purr. "And you?"

"E-e-eeeerrrrrrrr…" Maylene's blush almost matched the man's eyes, but making an effort to control the tremor in her voice, she replied with a shy smile. "I-I'm glad to know that, I'm alright as well~" Sebastian arched an eyebrow upon seeing her lower her head. "Although… I'm still a bit embarrassed for what happened with Prince Soma…"

"I would imagine…" With an expression and tone clearly meant to be ironic, the raven-haired continued. "Lady Maylene doesn't seem very skilled in dancing, although compared to your 'experience' in housework… you weren't so deficient"

"R-really?" The hazel-eyed girl was between surprised, flattered and confused at the same time. Had that been the closest thing to a compliment? She didn't know. Although somehow, it slightly cheered her up. "B-but even so… I think a limp goose would dance better than me…"

An amused smile appeared in the _professor_'s face at such occurrence, quickly replaced by a more mysterious and more seductive one, and then he whispered to her:

"So then… how would you like that I help you correct that, Lady Maylene?"

"_W-WHAT!?" _Well, well, Maylene and her blushing levels never ceased to amaze him. Although he was expecting that reaction, not so much the epic blush. "D-does t-that mean Mr. Sebastian w-will give me…?"

"Dancing lessons?" He finished the attempted shaky statement, his smile widening a bit more as he nodded. "Teach a young lady how to dance? Indeed. _It goes without saying that I can manage something like this"_

"B-but… I wouldn't like to step on your feet, Mr. Sebastian…"

"Ignore any doubts and fears. After this class, I assure you, you won't be stepping on anybody's feet ever again" The confidence in the man's voice seemed to become increasingly contagious, and as he extended his right hand to her to help her up, the Michaelis proposed with a seductive tone. "Allow me to be your dancing instructor for tonight… My Lady~"

"A-a-alright…" She nodded, holding that large hand with her own shy fingers. _«B-but If I accidentally step on your feet… I'm not responsible!»_

Almost as if he'd read the girl's thoughts, Sebastian smiled a tad more and thought to himself: _«Even though my Young Master did it before, compared to the amount of stomps or trips from Maylene, hers were lesser… only a result of the nerves»_

The solution to said predicament was quite simple.

If he could get Maylene to react and let go of most of her nerves, the dancing lesson would be relatively easy and without complications.

_«Yaaaaaaaay~! Ciel made it!»_ The blonde and the brunet haired thought excitedly, both giving some pats on the shoulder to the navy blue-haired boy, who just huffed and crossed his arms.

Snake just smiled, surprised at seeing how Finnian delivered him another snack from his "infallible hideout" for his pursuer, which was simply the cloth covering the nearest table to the_ Snake Charmer. _Of course, the white-haired young man had no complains about accepting the "smuggled goods".

As soon as they went towards the dancing floor, Sebastian began by pointing to Maylene she had to take an upright position, without moving the hips or shoulder out of place. The raven-haired held the woman's left arm softly, placing it over his own right shoulder. As soon as his left hand held her right one… and then placed his right hand on the female's waist, the poor girl struggled to avoid blushing, to the point she looked like a lit match.

Sebastian frowned slightly, although not out of annoyance, rather at feeling through Maylene's waist that her body was tense, nervous, insecure… every single thing he wanted to avoid, to make it go away so she could dance at ease and comfortably. Why? Not even the demon himself knew… and he preferred not to learn the answer. Oh! Pride, pride everywhere.

He sighed and leaned forward so his lips would get close enough to one of her ears, whispering impatiently:

"I beg you to relax, Lady Maylene… if you don't, the lesson will be more complicated for both of us" In an attempt to calm her down and relieve her tension, Sebastian stroke her waist with his hand. He could feel a shiver going down her body, as she tried to hide her face in his chest. "I think what you're lacking is some self-confidence…"

"What did you say…?"

"You heard me" The red-eyed man nodded, with seriousness yet without any stern gesture in his face, as he continued to stroke the girl's waist to help her relax. "You don't have enough confidence in yourself. Shyness is understandable… but it has a limit. And sooner or later, you need to overcome it"

Maylene's trembling seemed to stop, and even though her glasses didn't show it… her eyes opened wide, still hiding her face in the male's chest.

"Besides… even though I know you are very fond of those glasses because these were a gift from him…" And by '_him' _he meant their young master. "You're too bent on wearing them to hide yourself, as if they were a barrier. I believe you could overcome that shyness if you removed them during the dancing lesson…" He felt another shiver from the girl, and then he approached her ear with his lips, whispering in an almost sweet and understanding manner. "Am I wrong?"

A minute of silence later… as the orchestra continued to play a soothing melody… the trembling and tension in Maylene diminished until they were all vanished. She raised her face again, until her hidden eyes finally met those of her superior.

"N-no, you're not wrong…"

Sebastian smiled slightly, seeing how the girl removed her glasses and tucked them away in her pocket, leaving those beautiful hazel-colored eyes free for him to see. While she still remained somewhat shy, he could see a glint of decision and willingness in them. No doubt, that was a good sign. The Michaelis asked if she was ready, and she nodded, finally beginning the class.

"Alright… you need to count _one, two, three,_ and give a step in each one of those beats…" The demon explained, showing his point through actions and movements. "The first one has to be somewhat sharper than the last two. Also, the first step must be given with the entire foot, like so…" He showed her making full contact with the sole on the floor. "The second step must be given with the tiptoe, like this…" He showed her a move similar to swiping the floor with a broom, but using his own tiptoe. "Now, the third step doesn't move in space, and that means, you raise the heel from the floor and then put it back on the same place, like so…" And after said action, raising and placing his foot back in place, Sebastian asked if she was clear enough with his explanation.

"Let's seeeeee…" Swallowing hard, Maylene asked cautiously. "Do you mean this…?" And then she gave a step back with her right foot, followed by another sideways with the left one, following with the right and setting both feet one next to the other.

As she saw the man nodding with a pleased smile, following her lead with his own steps and watching attentively the moves on her feet, Maylene raised her right foot and placed it back on the same place, then giving a step forward with her left foot. All the while she kept her sight focused down below, then giving another step with the right foot to the side, followed by the left, and then placing them back to each other once more.

The "instructor" once more nodded, giving his own respective steps, and the girl raised her left foot, placing it back on the same place of the floor and then returning to her starting position.

"Well done…" As he saw both of them were following the beats of the music in the dance, Sebastian smiled pleased. "You've gotten the hang of the rhythm, Lady Maylene"

"Alright~!" The redhead looked notably excited, as well as relieved of mastering the steps without stomping on the man's feet even once.

The glint of her hazel eyes seemed to compete with her dazzling smile… and unsure as to why, a certain warmth flooded Sebastian's chest. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, years or perhaps even centuries. Something he shouldn't have felt even then… his longevity prevented him from remembering it clearly.

The dance of both of them continued with elegance, tranquility, happiness, with no mishaps. Almost as if instead of a dancing couple, they were "soul mates" transmitting and communicating their eternal love through the movements of that dance.

The looks from the guests —_female and male alike_— proved it, whether they came from the ones who were sitting down or others who were dancing too, stopping their chatting and dancing to admire the beauty radiating from that dancing couple.

Even Ciel seemed surprised at how magnificent his servants looked as they danced together in that manner… almost as if they were the only beings in that garden, illuminated by the moon's white light. He was so deep in thought he didn't even shiver at the words of a certain melodramatic voice, coming from Edgar Redmond's uncle who bore great resemblance to him, Aleister Chamber.

"Ohhh… Ohhhhhhh~!" The Viscount Druitt placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes and holding the moved tears that almost seemed to escape from them. "Although it broke my heart that the _Red House_ lost the Cricket Tournament, having returned to my 'alma mater' gave me the chance to appreciate the miracle before my eyes in this moment. Two people so connected to each other, they represent a pair of angels gracefully dancing over the softness of a cloud! I don't remember the last time I saw such a perfect couple, fated to be together for the centuries to come… _AAAAAMEN!"_

Ciel would have shivered at the sight of the eccentric Viscount hugging his nephew Edgar; who simply tried to comfort him with some pats to the head and handing him a scarf to dry his tears. But a cringe made him feel how a moved Lizzy held one of her hands, staring at Sebastian and Maylene with a sweet smile, her emerald eyes as bright as McMillan's ones. Fantasying with that couple being her and the young boy holding her hand.

A tender blush appeared on the Phantomhive's face. Both due to the touch of his fiancée as well as because_—unsure as if it was voluntarily or not—_ he also held her smooth hand. Now that he considered it… once he was out of Weston College, maybe he could dance with Elizabeth once more…

_«Sebastian, you fool… before I noticed I blushed and planned romantic ideas because of you!»_ The young count groaned in his mind with his prideful side taking over, but only in denial of his own loving affection for Lizzy being what unleashed all of that.

_«Heh, heh, heh… Well! Ciel seems to get easily flustered~»_ Thought the little McMillan in amusement, staring through the corner of his eye at the tender engaged couple.

Once the music finally stopped, as it was the time for the event's end, the dance of the couples on the floor stopped. Everyone on their sits and the rest of the dancing couples clapped cheerfully, congratulating the people in charge of the school's orchestra, who bowed in gratitude.

The guests slowly left, until the few remaining were the Middleford and the Phantomhive servants. Tanaka was the one in charge of taking the youngest ones to the mansions, so he left along with Snake to find the respective carriage to take them back home. Thus the servants had enough time to say goodbye to their young master and their superior who pretended to be a teacher.

Bard and Finnian bid their farewells to Ciel, who in turn was hugged and now even choked by a nostalgic Lizzy. In the meantime Maylene was next to Sebastian… although the redhead didn't seem ready to say goodbye so soon.

"W-well, Mr. Sebastian… I-I must go now…" She said, with a tinge of disappointment adorning her voice and her _(still uncovered)_ hazel eyes. "T-take care of yourself, as well as the young master…"

She said the last part in a whisper, somewhat cautious. Sebastian nodded, looking at ease… although his scarlet eyes didn't have his usual, determined glint in them. Indirectly, and without being aware, he showed some sorrow in them.

"You too take care, Lady Maylene. I hope I get the chance to dance with you some other time"

Trying not to look more sentimental than he already was, the aforementioned shook her head to give the tall man a sweet and sincere smile. Until a fleeting idea passed through her mind and swallowed hard, having to gather up courage at the time, before adding something:

"H-hey, Mr. Sebastian…"

The black-haired man stared at her in curiosity, waiting for her to say whatever she wanted to communicate. She made some gestures with one of her hands, asking him to lean forward just a bit. And once he did… in a completely unexpected fashion and catching him off-guard, the young woman stood on tiptoes _—until she managed to compensate the scarce centimeters of height they had between each other, even though he was leaning—_ to deposit a shy kiss on one of his cheeks.

"Ah…?" It was all the demon could mutter, keeping his incredulity and although he didn't blush, his look spoke louder than a thousand words. If the first person to call him a "friend" was Agni, when and who had been the last person to give him a kiss, before Maylene?

"Thank you for the dancing lessons, Mr. Sebastian~!"

With those parting words, the girl smiled shyly and put back on her telescope glasses, giving a nervous yet respectful bow. Next, she turned around, walking away in Bard and Finnian's direction to say goodbye to Ciel.

Sebastian glanced how the three clumsy servants hopped onto the carriage, which Mr. Tanaka was driving on the front and with Snake by his side. Maylene was the second-to-last to board it, being helped by Baldroy. But she turned a few seconds and waved one of her hands with energy to say goodbye one last time. The Michaelis smiled calmly and waved back with his right hand, gazing at the carriage as it drove away towards the horizon, before leaving the Weston College grounds.

"You're welcome. I thank you as well… My Lady~" He whispered to himself, keeping his smile of satisfaction.

Wow! June 4th turned out to be a good celebration after all.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Author's notes:_**

**_*(1)_**_ If we already knew Soma-kun was 17 years old at the time of his manga debut, it was finally revealed that Maylene's age is between 22 to 23 years. That comes from official data._

**_._**

**_*(2)_**_ Nothing else is revealed in the manga, they just mention that McMillan's first name starts with "N". What do you think his name could be? Would you consider that Yana reveals him sometime?_

**_._**

**_*(3)_**_ Aha, I can practically picture Johan Agares identical to Claude Faustus (save for his absent glasses and his **EPIC** stumbles) Don't blame me, they're too much alike! XDD_

**_._**

**_*(4) _**_As I want Lizzy's signature "kawaii" to stand out instead of writing them as "cute", "sweet", "adorable" or any other synonyms, I decided to write them with a "Cutie" **(LOL)** Thus she would use it for something and someone she'd consider "cute"._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Thank you so much for reading, hope you like it x3

Comments and positive critiques are welcome; please no insults **(uwu)**

READ YA LATER!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS: **Although at this point **I KNOW THE TRUTH BEHIND THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY**, this story was written **DURING **the broadcast of the public school arc. I'm not making modifications nor I'll make any mentions of Our!Ciel's twin… at least until I learn the real name of Sebastian's contractor, or at least why the kid took the identity of his brother rather than making the contract with his own name _(something that actually intrigues me since I'd have had to assumed he was gonna be Vincent's successor EVEN without being Ciel, since when the original successor dies, the next brother takes over said place) _And above all things, **TO ME** the "Ciel" we've known all along in the manga **IS** in love with Elizabeth.

Those who disagree with this, are perfectly fine, but please respect my opinion all the same; alright?


End file.
